sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Felo'thore Novastorm
Dr. Felo'thore Novastorm (formerly Emberfell) is a studious Astromancer who continues to follow his passion for understanding the cosmos and the wonders within it. An obsession with fire magic turned to to the stars, Felo’thore's dedicated research lead him to an unexpected anointment from Elune that would forever change his life and call to action. While his time in Dalaran had molded him into a scholarly type, parts of that wild-haired little forest boy still exist, along with a deep interest in uncovering the link between arcane and nature magics. Currently a Dawnward of the Suncasters, Felo'thore is most noted for his ability to take on the guise of an owl in flight and a moonkin in combat as well as his devotion to the rising study of Astral magic. He joined the Sunguard upon reuniting with his brother in his return Quel'thalas, swearing an oath to protect the kingdom from both global and local threats. Felo’thore is Thordemar’s fraternal twin brother, and husband to Adrianal Novastorm. Appearance In his natural elven form, His hair is a rose-golden blonde, voluminous as inherited by his father. He has kept it both very long and more recently short, but in both styles, a strong cow-lick influences his asymmetrical bangs. Occasionally, his facial hair changes with the seasons, but is most often seen with a trimmed chin goatee. His eyebrows are considerably thick and his gaze is a striking silver as a result of his heavy astral magic use. His lips are notably thin with a sweetheart curve, and while his fraternal twin brother shares relatively few similarities, they both have the same slight gap in their top front teeth. Long, well-kept nails grace every one of Felo'thore's smooth fingertips. His body is quite lanky, with very little muscle definition beyond that of an average build. Felo'thore enjoys wearing robes and long coats with tall collars and big lapels. He often wears scarves and ascots and is notable for his several pairs of ankle-height heeled boots. Beneath garments, Felo'thore has a series of six circular lunar runes across his chest and back that are carved in a silvery ink and often are seen glowing under the fabric of his shirt when spellcasting. On his right forearm, he bears a withered burn scar that stretches from the underside of his wrist to a few inches before his inner elbow. As both a moonkin and an owl, Felo'thore's plumage resembles a very similar blend of color to his blonde hair, feathers thicker and darker around the back of his head and shoulders, a soft, ivory colored belly and golden banding on the flights. His eyes are large and in both forms, his claws and beak are a dark brown. Currently, he dons a four point rack of antlers and stands an impressive twelve feet in moonkin form. His wingspan in flight form is about five feet. Early Life Felo'thore was born in Fairbreeze Village on a quiet late summer evening. He was one of fraternal twin boys born to the couple and began his life in a humble homestead in the Eversong countryside. “He is like the flame in the forge oven, a brother of the furious. Felo of thori. We shall call him Felo’thore.” -Rhandelen Emberfell From an early age, his mother's rebellious spirit was quite evident in him, and Felo'thore often found himself in trouble for various instances of disobedience. As a child, he feared precious little, climbing tall trees, picking fights with prickly wild life, and bending rules. No matter the pain, Young Felo'thore was never one to shed a single tear, instead often seen consoling his far more emotionally sensitive brother. Felo'thore and Thordemar shared a close relationship in childhood. The two boys had many differences but enjoyed each others company when they needed it most. Their parents worked long hours in the city and the boys often stayed home alone during their younger years. With the secluded location of their home, the forest provided plenty of adventure for the young elves while closely monitored by friendly local wildlife. Today, the two have a somewhat complicated relationship prompted by the death of their parents during the scourge invasion and Felo'thore's abrupt return to Quel'thalas. As he grew older, Felo'thore did not share the same passion as his father and brother did with the family trade. Rhandelen was adamant about both of his sons carrying on his artisanship and grew displeased with Felo'thore's lack of interest and incompetence. The more the rebellious Emberfell brother was, the thinner his father's patience became. Rhandelen was noted to have a particularly ill temper and it was one fateful night in the forge the man had let his frustration boil over devastatingly. A slag pot of molten metal was spilled over Felo'thore's right forearm in the incident and with it going unwitnessed by no one but the two of them, Rhandelen made every effort in his power to keep it that way out of utter remorse and shame for what he'd done. Rhandelen had long considered the subtle hints of Felo'thore's interest in magic, and when the boy of 15 years stared hard at the open fires of the furnace that night in the forge and expressed his desire to study fire, the elder Emberfell man made haste to make arrangements. The Dalaran Years Forbidden to tell his brother or mother of what happened, Felo'thore was sent to Dalaran to carry out the rest of his adolescence with full board at the Vermilion Order, a private fire academy in the city headmastered by Fire Warden Thaddeus Baron. The aspirant mage was so demoralized by his situation and sudden separation from his family that when enough of his letters home didn't result in a single reply, Felo'thore ceased contact and began his life solely around the academy. Felo'thore's rebellious attitude did not stop at the gates of Quel'thalas and without his father's strict shepherding anymore, the Ashelanar blood ran hot and reckless through his veins. While the young aspirant struggled with his magic studies, his nights out made quite a name for himself, befriending many peculiar personalities in the western theater district of the city and filling the holes in his self esteem with self indulgence. Every day that passed from the moment he was ousted to Dalaran, Felo’thore grew more bitter. He had a choice to hate himself or to love himself. Despite all odds, Felo’thore chose the later in excess. The aspiring mage would become a conduit of aggression and narcissism until one fateful night, he threw a tantrum so great, the flames he had struggled so long to conjure erupted from his body in a violent explosion, consuming a Violet City spire irreparably from roof to foundation- the building a complete loss. No one had seen anything like it from a student. In his apathy and drama, Felo’thore hadn’t realized what he had done. The fruit of his laborious study had come rather unceremoniously, albeit the loss of a grand building and almost being expelled from the Vermilion Order for his recklessness. It was only by good fortune the Fire Warden saw potential in the aspiring mage, pleading with the city's council to consider charges that would foster better behavior rather than wasting such raw talents. Felo'thore would serve a number of years cleaning up his mess for the incident. The ability to conjure fire changed Felo'thore's mindset for the rest of what would become his career. For years he would close himself off, keeping his nose in the books and pursuing satisfaction in his now ferocious desire for fire knowledge. Arrogance now grew in the place of narcissism as Felo'thore excelled in the art, and many of his remaining academy years were spent engaging in illegal fire duels in the Dalaran underbelly. In a masked duel, the Fire Warden defeated Felo'thore and put the young mage in his place, putting an end to his involvement in such activities. Felo'thore would come to realize as years past that Dalaran was too small for him and with completing his license for portal travel, the graduate for the Vermilion Order began taking grants for abroad study through the Mittlenus Institute. His most influential residence would happen in Northern Kalimdor, after a tip from his archeologist cousin, Dr. Magnus Ashelanar about a colony of Owlkin in Winterspring. It has been since this particular research project, Felo'thore branched into the study of Astral magics. Winterspring Thesis & The Gift of Elune Felo’thore was first and foremost a fire mage, and his obsession with fire lead him to research the flames of other worlds. Growing up in the forest of Eversong, nature was always a close part of him and so he sought more natural understanding of the fires of the cosmos- leading him to study the moonkin of Winterspring. During his abroad study, he came to understand their language and earned their trust. In turn, the moonkin lead by the Elder Polaris ( who in truth is a 9,000 year old Kal'Dorei man who stays in his owlbeast form) decided to teach Felo’thore about the principles of balance and the great forces of the cosmos (astral magic). On one fateful night, Felo’thore was asked to participate in the moonkin congregation’s Eclipse Ceremony- and to his surprise, the Elder trialed his will, and Elune laid judgement on his heart. Finding his intentions for knowledge of astral magics well-meaning, the goddess anointed him to be one of her guardians so that he could carry out her work in Eversong. As Felo’thore recounts in the closing statement in his thesis preface: “Perhaps it is my duty then, to use this gift for the protection of my forest. My Eversong. My people who have forgotten that our precious belore is one of billions. The question begs…has Elune truly forgotten us?” It is assumed that she has tasked him to watch over Eversong- for regardless if the Sin’dorei people have chosen to worship the sun, a forest is a forest, and a forest needs protecting. The moon and the sun exist together, whether one chooses to worship one or the other and the goddess Elune considers all elves her people even if they stray from her influence. The hope is that Felo’thore can help other blood elves realize their magical roots can still very much come from nature and with the principle of balance, arcane addiction can be controlled. As Felo’thore quotes in his thesis preface again: “The moonkin humbled my lust for power, enlightening me to the principle of balance. With every sunrise comes a moonrise. With every winter comes a summer. The intensity of the heat in a wildfire is equally matched with the life-force of the vegetation that grows in its aftermath. The energy in which a star is born is the same energy in which it dies. It is the way of the cycle. The ebb and flow. The ever constant juxtaposition. It is how the astral magic of the cosmos functions without corruption, nor chaos.” Felo’thore’s star magic is at the very core, elemental fire (nature & fire principles) that is compressed to great densities with the use of gravitational forces (arcane & temporal principles). '' Marriage into House Novastorm In the summer of year 633, Felo'thore married Adrianal Novastorm, his lifelong partner and confidant, taking the noble house's name over his former for personal matters. Felo'thore still retains his given family name for the sake of his published work over the years, but opts to be addressed as Dr. Novastorm, his academic title, in professional matters. Ancestry Rhandelen Emberfell was the only son of renowned artisan weaponsmith, Tehryn Emberfell whose name was engraved on the thousands of hilts he'd crafted in his lifetime. In Silvermoon's days of glory, the Emberfell Artisanship was a merchant family strong in the bustling trade district of the city with pride in what hard work and a resourceful outlook on life could accomplish. Rhandelen was the youngest of three, with his two elder sisters and mother having died tragically in an Amani ambush when he was the very young age of four. The late Emberfell man raised his remaining son and immersed him in the family business, Rhandelen becoming an accomplished and talented metal smith in his own right, known for the immensely detailed sculptural armor embellishments. While the two men worked together to retain a successful business, Tehryn's presence was often overbearing on Rhandelen and the two suffered a flux of bitterness and outlash. Not caring much for the noise of the city, Rhandelen made the countryside as much a part of his life as he could, hunting wildlife respectfully and making the Fairbreeze village tavern a home away from home when his father was simply too much for him to tolerate. Selea Emberfell (formerly Ashelanar) was one of two daughters of Lord Laedron and Lady Dedriah Ashelanar, noble magistrate of a small but influential seafaring house with operations across the eastern seaboard of Quel'thalas. Selea and her younger sister, Xelda spent an early life in the noble courts where the prestige of their family's deep roots in wielding steel and magic simultaneously grew into their professional interests. The short woman of striking platinum blonde hair would later become a formidable spellbreaker Captain of the Silvermoon City Guard, and her sister a cunning seafaring rogue. Both of Laedron's daughters were headstrong and tenacious, which proved to make Selea's arranged marriage-to-be more difficult than the Lord expected. As the story goes, Selea met Rhandelen Emberfell over a single unexpected dance at the tavern in Fairbreeze Village after a particularly difficult night with her betrothed. She fell in love with the quiet, willowy-bodied artisan and refused the marriage arranged by her father. Laedron was furious, but finding a shred of respect for his daughter's strength in will, the Lord revoked her noble status and privilege to live in the manor on the Sanguine Coast instead of imprisoning her. The Ashelanars would go on to not acknowledge Selea's marriage to Rhandelen nor her children thereafter. Education: '''The Vermilion Order, Private Academy of Magics: Dalaran' (Year 539 - Year 597) ''Apprenticeship under Fire Warden Thaddeus Baron Warden Mastership of the Flame Journeyman Standard of Magus Studies '''The Mittlenus Institute of the Arcane: Dalaran '(Year 574 - Year 597 on Campus. Present Abroad) ''Apprenticeship under Dr. Dodan Thistlesprocket Journeyman Standard of Arcane Studies Artisan Standard of Temporal Studies '''Abroad Study in Residence: Winterspring, Kalimdor '(Year 597 - Present) ''Apprenticeship under Elder Polaris Raventhorn Mittlenus Institute Grant: Independent Study Mastership of Astral Studies ''(ongoing) Observatory Partnerships: Antonidas Memorial Observatory, Dalaran Duskwither Observatory, Quel'thalas Feathermoon Observatory, Feralas Telunna Observatory, Shadowmoon Valley Published Research: “Anatomy of the Flame: Elemental Fire Magic Properties” (Year 593)'' F. Emberfell, S. Twittletink''. Violet Archive Press. 698 pgs. “Thesis of Astromancy.” (Year 634) F. Emberfell. Violet Archive Press. 850 pgs. '''' Category:Characters Category:Suncasters